warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Khabze
Khabze is the code of etiquette and honour of the abhuman species known as Adygh, hailing from Adyghan Prime. History Khabze has existed in some shape or form ever since the Adygh have. It has been given the utmost value among the things that made an Adygh throughout the ages by its practisers. Although the records don't exist to support the information, it is remembered by a few that Khabze used to be a whole religion practised by the ancient Adygh before Adeptus Ministorum was introduced to Adyghan Prime. Pre-Imperial Khabze Although little to no records exist about this era, most of what is known about Khabze before the Great Crusade is found in the oral literature of the rural Adygh who are too far away from the Adeptus Ministorum's reach and therefore still familiar with the old ways and rituals in the form of Nart Saga - the epic epos of the Adygh. Khabze had essentially been a religion - a unique amalgamation of monotheism, polytheism and druidism which came with a detailed code of etiquette. Adygh believe that each and every element in the universe possess a soul within, be it dormant, active or volatile. Acknowledging their existence, they respected them and did whatever they could to keep them pleased and avoided angering them - as it was the Druidistic aspect of their faith. They believed in a series of gods and demigods that governed certain domains of existence; sometimes several gods governing the same or rather similar domains. Each had a certain ritual or holiday attributed to them. Some of the notable gods are listed below: * Sozresh - God of sun, fertility, well-being and disease. * Psetkha - God of life and souls. * Khedrykhe - God of death, the dead and afterlife. * Wuneguashe - Goddess of the family hearth. * Wuasho - God of sky and cosmos. * Mazeguashe - Goddess of the moon and womanhood. * Tlepsh - God of fire, smithing, weapons and tools. * Mezytkha - God of forests, trees, hunt and woodland beasts. * Mezguashe - Goddess of forests and trees. * Shyble - God of lightning, thunder and justice. * Zek'otkha - God of war, military campaigns and raids. * Yamizh - God of war, naval warfare and corsairs. * Tetertup - God of war and bloodshed. * Tkheshu - God of war, riders, horses and horsemanship. * Tkhekuafeshu '- Protector god of people, good news and messengers. * '''Awshydzher '- God of bravery, courage and heroism. * '''Tkhegeledzh - God of fertility, harvest and agriculture. * Amysh - God of fauna, herds and shepherds. * Mamysh - God of fortunetellers. * Khateguashe - Goddess of gardens. * Meryse - Goddess of bees and honey. Meanwhile containing a pantheon of lesser gods with material visual appearances, it had an omniscient, omnipotent and transcendent god ruling over everything. This god was called "Tkhashkho" which translates as "Supreme God" in Adygh Cant. Tkhashkho had no shape, physical form or gender. It was free from the boundaries of the laws of physics; in a sense, it was above it all - outside the box that is our universe. No matter which ritual or holiday attributed to a certain deity, Tkhashkho's name had always been invoked during the ceremonies. Imperial Khabze The arrival of the Adeptus Ministorum meant the total conversion Khabze into something at least tolerable by the Imperial standards. Tkhashkho's description was replaced with the image of the Emperor of Mankind, many lesser gods were abolished while some were canonised and converted into saints by the Ecclesiarchy. While they failed to make a significant impact on the forms of worship that the Adygh had been practising, they managed to alter the terminology and imagery to an adequate level. The canonised saints of the old Adygh pantheon are listed below: * Tlepsh - Imperial Saint associated with Omnissiah, technology and craftsmanship, patron Saint of Forge of Tlepsh Forgeworld. * Mezytkha - Imperial Saint associated with forests, patron Saint of Ork hunters and rangers. * Shyble - Imperial Saint associated with justice and electricity, patron to the law enforcement - utilising stun batons, tasers and sometimes even arc weapons to assert his will. * Wuasho - Imperial Saint patron to spacefarers, explorers and astronomists. * Zek'otkha - Imperial Saint associated with crusades patron to Adyghan Guard. * Yamizh - Imperial Saint patron to Adyghan Navy. * Tkheshu - Imperial Saint associated with horsemanship, patron to Adyghan Riders. * Awshydzher - Imperial Saint of heroism and bravery, many young men and sometimes even women aspire to achieve his deeds. However, while the attempts of Ecclesiarchy was successful in the urban areas, they were less so in the rural areas due to the limitations of infrastructure and hazardous environment that is the forbidding forests of Adyghan Prime - which is why the Pre-Imperial Khabze has survived to some degree to this day. Fundamentals Khabze means "Language of the Universe" in Adygh Cant. As noted before, Khabze was not only a religion but a code of etiquette as well. However, this code of etiquette does not only provide guidance for relationships between peers, elderly and young, men and women. It guides the Adygh to stay in balance with the rest of the universe. Balance is the keyword of Khabze. Whatever you use from nature, you are not allowed to waste. If you go hunting, you first ask for permission from Saint Mezytkha. You cannot use hollow-point bullets. You cannot set traps. Thusly giving the quarry a chance to escape and preventing any further torment in the instance of not giving a lethal wound or forgetting about the trap. If you succeed on the hunt, you are obliged to apologise to the soul of the quarry. If you go to chop down wood, you hide the axe from the sight of the trees before you enter the forest. Yet again, you ask permission from Saint Mezytkha and apologise to the trees that you are about to chop down. Afterwards, you are obliged to plant a tree of the same species to the same forest for each one you chopped down. It would almost seem like that the host is a slave in service for the guest according to Khabze. However, the guest has as many obligations as the host has in order to keep the balance between them. Violation of guest boundaries can be lethal. Category:Imperium Category:Adygh